The present invention relates to a method of signaling menu components which are to be served out from supply containers of supply carriages associated with supply stations and positioned at both sides of an endless delivery belt for menu-component receiving trays, using an electronic food serving control.
From German Pat. No. 2,230,493, there is already known a food serving arrangement comprising a plurality of supply carriages which are positioned at both sides of a delivery belt successively receiving trays at one of its ends. The supply carriages are loaded with supply containers for the individual menu components wherefrom the components are taken and placed on the passing trays. The components are taken from the containers manually by servers, in response to lights which are provided on the carriage and indicate the component to be served. In order to determine any possible contents of the supply containers on the supply carriages, three different light arms are necessary, which are exchangeable. The lights are controlled separately for each carriage, through three computing units provided on the carriage, and which detect which kind of light arms is mounted on the respective carriage and process this information along with an information coming from a central control unit.